


Alternate Universe 2: Ann Shippuden

by gemctf2



Series: Incomplete stories [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Ninja, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: I'm sorry for not finishing Ann Shippuden (can be found in my profile) as fast as any of us would like, I have exams soon and a writer's block and as usual my sidetracked mind forced me to make this XD*cough*Anyway, this is an alternate timeline where Kakashi takes the place of Rin and Obito, I thought of it during math class XD





	1. Change

Ann bleeds and her vision blurs as she didn't have time to mourn what was infront of her as a silver figure looms threatening over her," W-why?" Was all she could choke out before her vision was engulf in white.

It was not her loosing consciousness, the place was literally engulf in white light and a voice exclaims," Hey! Its too soon!" She didn't know what it means but when her mind was back into reality she was already at the gates of Konoha, a pair of red eyes is all she can see before losing consciousness for real.

**Meanwhile**

Naru was in the uchiha district, she was reminiscing the past before she saw a white light and her new mangenkyou sharingan was activated unconsciously, her memories were protected, she found herself running to the gates of Konoha to find someone lying there in a pool of crimson red, she quickly runs to her side," Call a medic quick!"

**In the third training ground**

Kakashi was waiting for Ann in the training ground, she had said that after every mission she would come to the third training ground to train because its least used by others, he shrug it off at that time because he just gotten the sharingan and was moody but he reluctantly followed his instincts to go to the training ground.

On high alert too since she could come at him at any time, when the pool of white light enters his vision he builds up his chakra only to feel nothing after that but unknownst to him the others who were touched by the white light felt fuzzy afterwards.

He frowns and goes back to the village.

**24 hours later**

Ann woke up sore and numb, she looks around, she recgonises this as the hospital but its the first time she had to lie down on a hospital bed, she can hear talking at the other end of the curtains.

"Sorry but we really have no medical records of this stranger and cannot treat her in her condition," an unfamiliar female voice could be heard, the voice that was heard next earned both the relief and confusion of Ann," What do you mean?! Shouldn't the hospital have all shinobi records?" Kakashi asks," I'm sorry but we just can't find it, she isen't a konoha shinobi,"

Ann blocks out the noise to think for a while about what happened.  _How is this possible? I'm not still unconscious am I?_ "Let me see her," she hears an even familiar voice," Tsunade sensei?" Ann asks, the curtain opened to reveal Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and a random nurse.

Ann was surprised that Tsunade and Jiraiya came here from their travels but then remembered the white light," What happened?"


	2. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw if you guys are wondering, the first alternate universe should be the Infinite Tsukuyomi universes I'm sure everyone will agree that has to be first... right?
> 
> Anyway XD
> 
> The memory wipe came sooner than the usual, what change will it have on the story?

"I'm surprised that you managed to get this far... then again I'm even more surprised that that kid didn't come back at all," Ann opens her eyes slowly and looks at the orange fur infront of her, she looks up before she could get lost in it.

"But I think I better say this before you wake," Ann can't move or say anything," Your father found you in an abandon village during the war, if I remember clearly its near the land of earth," the Kyuubi gave her a toothy grin," I suggest you start there..."

* * *

Ann wearily opens her eyes and can make out red hair, her eyes widen and slowly turns to her side, Jiraiya looks at her sheepishly," She insisted..." Kushina looks at him with a flash of confusion before smiling at her, she could hear her heart beating as if the red liquid chakra flowed out to bring her heart to her ears.

Ann stares at the basket she puts on the table, she is talking but Ann isen't listening." Kakashi was worried about you, so I brought this for you to get well soon," Kushina starts without knowing what Ann was feeling, Jiraiya chewed the inside of his mouth knowing Ann's dark side after months of training with her.

"I've never seen him so worried since Rin's last mission, you're lucky the uchiha police force was there to help you into the village, you're welcome to stay as long as you like," Kushina beams, Ann's reality snaps when Kushina said Uchiha.

"T-thank you..." Ann faces the white sheets and glances at the window," You didn't really have to ya know?" Kushina perked at that," I heal fast," Ann replies, Kushina chuckles and nods, looking at her features she's suposed to be only a kid but she acts like an adult, but in Kushina's eyes she's still a child.

"Well don't force yourself, remember to get as much rest as you need," Kushina replies as she left she aburptly wondered why she bothered, she likes Kakashi but not too much to pry into his love life right? Ann felt a shiver run down her back before shaking it off, Jiraiya goes to adjust the blankets," You know how kushina is," he chuckles nervously.

Ann sighs," Its fine... I'm just glad that I get to see her again..." She replies," Hey, its not the end, I'll find a way to bring back everyone's memories," Jiraiya replies, Ann shook her head," I've never seen a jutsu like this..." she remembers what they have told her when she first woke up.

"Besides for a jutsu to be this precise and vague at the same time... its unheard of," Ann replies," Then what about the situation your in?" Jiraiya asks sternly," This is happening now and you're denying it," Jiraiya retorts, Ann stares out of the window," I guess so..." she mutters.

Jiraiya eyes widen at how she didn't argue with him but also expected because she relies on reason rather than feeling, Jiraiya sighs," You'll be discharge tomorrow, I'll be there," he replies before he leaves Ann calls to him," Thank you for breaking away from travelling to help me," Ann adds, Jiraiya smiles and glances back half expecting her to disappear, she didn't.

He gave her a thumbs up before leaving, Ann smiles at his disappearing form and looks at the stack of books that were there before the basket, she smiles and takes one to read.


	3. Revolution

"Alright you're all set to go, I suggest not going back to your old house, it might draw attention, but your stuff is still there," Tsunade replies shushing the third at the back, Ann nods and thanked Tsunade as she walks out to face Jiraiya and Kakashi, who looked concerned before quickly putting on an expression of indifference, she smiles at him," I'm going to get my stuff from my home, Tsunade says that my parents are out on a mission," Kakashi nods, he knows that too," Sure, not that I have anything better to do," Kakashi shrugs.

Jiraiya looks at the boy in shock but wipes it off as they turn to him," I'll be on my way now, I'll visit you two often," Jiraiya beams and leaves, Ann nods and walks to the direction of her home with Kakashi," You didn't really have to do this," Ann adds, Kakashi shook his head," Its fine, I needed a distraction anyway," he replies.

Ann decides not to question it as she unlocks the door to go to her room, Kakashi takes his time to look around. He had never seen his sensei's house before, it seems comfy and soft, he thinks back to his house and wonders if this is how his dad might have made the house into.

Ann comes out with a bag a few minutes later," Sorry it took so long, I had to choose to destroy some," Ann replies, Kakashi nods in understanding," Shall we?" He asks," Where will I move to though, I'd move to the inn but I doubt I have the money after that mission I failed..." Ann replies, Kakashi shrugs," Jiraiya-sama said the third will cover it but I guess you can check in for a week first, Jiraiya-sama's paying for it," Kakashi replies.

Ann smiles, his sensei always supports her when her parents didn't, Kakashi follows Ann to the inn, she is about to see him off when Guy runs in," Hey! Kakashi!" He exclaims, Kakashi sighs," If its one of the rival competitions I can't right now," He replies. Guy tilts his head and then notices Ann," Oh? If it isn't Ann?" He teases," I'll come back rival, youth doesn't wait for those who don't take action after all," Guy replies and leaves, leaving a flustered Kakashi and a confused Ann.

"After my mission I'll come by again," Kakashi replies. Ann nods and smiles as he walks away, glancing a little at her before making a turn. Ann smiles despite the situation and goes in with a sigh. After dawn, she goes to the library to research whatever she can on the jutsu.


	4. Dream

_She can see lightning and the drizzle of blood, the unusual, paranormal red moon, she tries to sit up but found herself bound to the groud with branches that seemingly come alive then that red eye again, this time she can clearly see it's the kekkei genkai everyone secretly fears._

Ann sits up immediately and clutches her head with a wince. She didn't remember being diagnosed with migraine unless her headache made her memory fuzzy too.

She sighs and goes to make breakfast without looking at the time. It's kind of weird when she realised she almost went out of the door when the kitchen counter is in the same room as the bed. She probably thought this was her bedroom back at home.

She wonders if her parents wonder why do they have an extra room. Ann found that thought funny but couldn't seem to smile. After eating, she goes out because she didn't want to be called for a mission from the room. And again, she just remembered that most people forgot her... that means her sensei can't give her missions either.

Ann walks to her favourite bookshop, missing how the owner would greet me, but they are burrying their nose into a book which she didn't remember her liking. She lets out a deep breath as she buys the new arrivals for the week.

"Yo!" Guy exclaims, Ann tiredly looks at him as she opens a book to read, semi-ignoring him." I was just informed that my rival has gone on a mission and when I pass by your house..." Ann perks at that but kept her eyes on the pages," Your parents say they don't know who you are, which is strange considering Kushina is the one who-" Ann looks at him, ears a little pink.

"You want to challenge me?" She asks, quickly changing the subject." Yes please!" Guy exclaims, Ann sighs," Right right, you don't have to shout," she adds.

Guy spend the whole day losing to Ann in multiple challenges.

"As expected..." Guy replies as he chugs down his drink." Slowly would ya? I don't want to earn another point for saving you from choking," she replies." That's... not counted!" Guy exclaims as he swallows easily." Anyway, you're a far more better challenger than Kakashi, half of the time he is on missions," he pouts.

Ann sighs, remembering her previous mission.

"Well, he is skilled, the hokage should use him more," Ann replies." That's not true! He is always about missions and missions, that is unhealthy when he doesn't think of his comarades!" Guy exclaims. Ann sigh and also remembers her teammates, sure they are important but sometimes being too focused on one's friend can make one vulnerable... like earlier.

But unlike the others, she already seen the horrors of war and knows that it can't be helped. She looks at the hokage faces, if she were hokage... a body flicker technique caught her eye and she looks at the ANBU and half nods.

"I had fun," Ann replies with a smile, Guy's eyes sparkles," I'll see you next time," she adds and walks off." Right!" He exclaims and waves enthusiastically as she walks to the Hokage office.

"You called me professor?" Ann asks bowing to him in full shinobi gear." I know your situation," sandaime replies," But we are short on shinobis on the battlefield, I would like you to take this A-Rank mission alone," he adds." Yes sir," Ann replies and vanishes, giving relief to sandaime.

Ann looks at the sky on the balcony of her room in the inn, it's her first A-rank mission since she is still a chunin but for some reason she doesn't feel at all nervous.


	5. Moonlight

Ann looks at Obito sadly as she walks to the cemetery, she still cleans the graves of the dead but a few more was added while she was gone. She place the lilies she found in her mission to the stone country. Because no one can tell the difference, because deep down, Ann wanted all this war to end despite being accustomed to seeing her friends die.

"I... I never got to..." Obito sniffs. Ann's expression breaks, knowing two things: Obito recgonises her and she knew about Obito's crush on Rin and often teased him about it." I told you right?" Ann asks, trying to lighten it up, it worked but Obito is still half crying.

Ann couldn't hold it in as she hugs Obito and pours as much comfort as she could to him. Kakashi looking at them from the shadows, eyes shimmering.

* * *

"I should have died," Kakashi replies solemnly on their playdate. Ann pauses eating her takoyaki halfway and frowns." I know it's not my place to say..." she starts, Kakashi sighs," You're Minato-senei's daughter, of course you should know..." he replies." Even so you don't have have to say it if it hurts to remember," Ann replies a little bitterly than intended.

"No... I want to remember... I've always neglected Rin... Obito may never forgive me for abandoning her..." Kakashi replies as he clutches the bench until it almost breaks. Ann place a gentle hand onto his stiff ones which prompts him to look at her.

"You did what you thought is right, but people die out there... and it's not your fault," Ann replies, looking at him with determination." Obito will forgive you, I know he will," she replies." If he doesn't he can switch teammates with me," Ann adds. Kakashi's eyes glisten, because despite all the cold things he has done to his comrades, Ann always stayed by his side.

Their lips meet underneath the silver, full and pale moonlight. Meanwhile, a flustered zetsu goes back into the ground, with a pity look on his face.


End file.
